Our Life.... Michael
by Terri4
Summary: Michael writes a letter to his wife Maria


Our Life…Michael

Our Life…Michael

Author Terri

Disclaimer characters not mine story is

Summary Michaels letter to his wife….Maria

To my precious wife…Maria.

I woke to the sound of your voice, telling me to get up, today is our anniversary, you thought I might forget didn't you, I didn't, who could ever forget the day that made all your dreams come true.

When I came down I saw the letter you left me, it made me laugh, it made me a little sad but most of all it made me proud, proud that we did make it, proud that we have a wonderful daughter, I guess we did something right there, proud that we are going to have another child, we thought it would never happen, we've been trying for ages, although let me just say it was fun, especially trying those different positions we found in that book.(I love it when you blush.)

I remember the day we married like it was yesterday, you were so beautiful, I couldn't keep my eyes off you, though I did make the mistake of looking at your mom at one point, if looks could kill!!All our friends were there, it was perfect, we didn't have a honeymoon, but that didn't matter to us, we just wanted to be together, and for five days we never left the apartment, in the end your mother came just to check that we hadn't killed each other.

I know that you wanted to take a second job, especially when I was working two myself, you called me a chauvinistic pig, because I said no.I didn't want you to work yourself to death, and that's exactly what you would have done, you deserved more than that, and at times I thought you deserved more than me. You always put me right on that though, you always made a point in the morning when we woke, to tell me you loved me, but you didn't need words, your eyes told me that, I can always tell what your feeling when I look into those beautiful eyes.

Like the time you found out you were pregnant, I knew something was wrong weeks before you told me, something was bothering you, but like the shmuck that I am, I was too busy working to take note what was going on. It wasn't until the day you fainted at the Crashdown that I became aware that we weren't talking like we used to. I was looking at you when you fell, you smiled at me, and then you went as white as a ghost, I couldn't reach you when you fell, I heard the thud as you hit the floor, my heart felt like it was going to jump out of my chest, it was beating so hard.When I reached you, you just lay there, I don't think I've ever been so frightened in my life, I thought I had lost you, I couldn't see your eyes, I said your name over and over, I cradled your body, then your eyes opened and you looked at me, I carried you to the back room, then you looked startled, I felt a jolt of electricity in the room something had happened you looked so scared, you had your hand on your stomach, I reached down and opened your uniform I thought maybe you had hurt yourself when you fell, then I saw it, I saw the handprint of our child, let me just say terrified does not come close to what I was feeling then, it wasn't the prospect of having a child, it was the fact that we had to tell your mother. I looked at you and there in your eyes was the most wonderful sight, I can't quite explain what I saw, but you know when they say a pregnant woman glows, you were more like a beacon shining in the night…didn't think I could be poetic did you?

I remember the fight we had that night, it wasn't that I didn't want you to work, it was that I was scared you would hurt yourself or the baby, for months I was terrified that you would hurt yourself, I insisted to Mr Parker, that I change my shifts so I could work with you, I badgered him for days until he couldn't take anymore and gave up, I know I went over the top, I wouldn't let you carry anything heavy, I cleaned the floor in case you slipped, I needed to protect you, I guess I went a bit over the top, especially when you stood in the middle of the Crashdown and screamed at me, I've seen you lose your temper but Christ, what the hell was that? Mr Parker came to see what the commotion was about, he was pleased for us, when he told me it got worse I was shaking in my boots, it couldn't be any worse than what I was feeling then, how wrong was I?

You had mood swings, one minute you'd be fine, laughing, humming away to yourself, then crying, saying you looked like a beached whale, you couldn't understand how beautiful I found you, every time I looked at you, my heart would fill with so much love. When you slept at night I would stay awake and watch you, you looked so content, I would lay my hand on your stomach and connect with our child, that's how I found out we were having a girl, I loved shopping for little things for the baby, yes you read right I actually loved it. When I saw that teddy, I had to buy it, there was no real reason why, and I did have something in my eye, I wasn't crying.

We got all sorts of things for the baby off the customers and our friends, it meant that we could save some money, for when our daughter came into the world. Amy was a godsend, she fussed over you, and she was quite civil to me, we tried to talk her out of buying all the baby things but I think in her way, it was her way of accepting that we were a family now, and families stick together.

In typical Maria Deluca Guerin style our baby came early, again I remember the look in your eyes that day, you were startled then you smiled, I came running out and you announced very calmly, that your waters had broke, I was scared sh**less, it couldn't be happening, Max and Isabel weren't there, what if something went wrong I wouldn't forgive myself if I lost you both. We were dragged to the hospital, your mom kind of took over, I'm glad now that she did, I was in no state to make decisions, I stayed with you all through your labour, they couldn't pry me out of that room, they said that it was a quick birth, you hardly had any pain, bull!! The two hours were like an eternity to me and try telling my hand that there was no pain. But it was worth it when I saw our child come into this world, it was amazing. I know I told you that I had something in my eye, I'll admit that I did cry, when I left the room, I cried like a baby, I went to get Amy to see her grandchild, then when she cried, you cried and then to top it off, the baby started to cry. I know I said women cry over anything, but every female in my life, were all crying. By the way when your mother hits, it hurts like hell.

I left you two to cluck over the baby, I went down to the gift shop in the hospital and bought every single rose they had, when I came back up, you both were still clucking but when you looked up your eyes were shining, the nurse came in then with the flowers, you looked stunned, you told me then you knew what you wanted to call our daughter, you looked at me again and you seemed to come into my mind and together we said her name, Lilly…your mom snorted at us she just didn't understand our logic. Because there wasn't any.

Lilly has just walked in, she's a miniature version of you, she has your lips, I'm coming to see you now, I need to kiss those lips.

There's one thing more I need to write you. Thank you, thank you for loving me, thank you for giving me this beautiful, spirited child, thank you for my life. I love you with everything that I am.

Michael XXX

P.S. I've just remembered…dirty nappies, formula bottles, late night feeds, colic….OH MY GOD!!!!And most of all we have to tell….GRANDMA AMY……. AAAHHHH……

END.

I hope this lived up to the letter Maria sent to Michael.


End file.
